No es cierto
by Ayrton Scar
Summary: Los reencuentros siempre son difíciles, pero es aún peor cuando el último adiós fue crudo y los sentimientos siguen reprimidos, latentes como el primer día.


Los nervios le habían invadido terriblemente desde que el evento había comenzado, pero no había podido hacer la gran cosa, pasó meses mentalizándose para aquello y todas las posibles situaciones en las que se podría envolver. Sin embargo, todo se había ido al caño cuando vio cómo su expareja entraba al recinto acompañada la que, desde que tenía memoria, era su mejor amiga.

Los malos pensamientos le invadieron rápidamente.

¿Estaría ahora con ella? ¿La habría olvidado ya?

Funami Yui definitivamente no lo había hecho.

Negó con la cabeza por haber dejado que la paranoia hablase por ella. Chitose visiblemente daba su vida por Akari sin dudárselo dos veces.

Para la no sorpresa de todos, Himawari y Sakurako habían decidido contraer nupcias de manera simbólica –ya que su unión todavía no podía ser validada legalmente–, aun así, esto no evitó que disfrutaran a lo grande e hicieran de ello una gran celebración acerca del enorme compromiso que tenían la una hacia a la otra y que por fin habían podido dejar su orgullo de lado para presumir las veinticuatro horas lo mucho que se amaban.

Sugiura Ayano caminaba con elegancia, de acorde a la imagen elegante que el evento requería y complementando ese refinado actuar que siempre le había caracterizado, mismo que cautivaría a Yui conforme fueran pasando los días una vez se conocieron.

Fue en la universidad, por casualidades de la vida, Akari, otra de sus mejores amigas, había iniciado una relación con Chitose a saber cómo y quería que ambos círculos amistosos se mezclaran y funcionó de maravilla. La creciente atracción entre Kyoko y Chinatsu cuando las presentaron fue evidente para todos, así que como las solteronas del grupo, Yui y Ayano cada vez se vieron frecuentando más en un intento de no quedarse aisladas entre tanta azúcar, descubriendo que congeniaban mejor de lo que hubieran sospechado y comenzando a profundizar más la relación que les involucraba.

Había cosas en las que a veces no se les podía juntar ni con pegamento industrial, pero había otras con las que las palabras sobraban para comunicarse.

A los dos años de estar en ese "somos algo" decidieron finalmente formalizarse (para la burla de sus amigas) comenzando a compartir vivienda, adelantándose a la pareja que ahora mismo celebraba su unión en cuanto a tomar un compromiso más serio del típico noviazgo. A pesar de lo mucho que a Ayano le costase expresar sus sentimientos, se dejaba ver vulnerable para Yui y ésta correspondía el gesto de confianza de la misma manera, contándole los más íntimos secretos que albergaba, confesándole sus más grandes temores para dejarse ser protegida.

—Me alegro de verte, Yui. —Entono de manera lenta a un volumen quizá considerado como bajo, avanzando con cautela, apropiado.

—Lo mismo digo, tres años sin saber de ti, escuché que las cosas habían ido bien desde que te graduaste, me alegro. —Respondió tratando de verse indiferente, pero estaba segura de que su voz había temblado un poco.

Había habido algo a lo que su relación no había podido sobreponerse y esto era la distancia.

A pesar de vivir la una con la otra, el hecho de que Ayano estudiase medicina comenzó a hacer que las guardias crearan los horarios más extraños para llegar y salir de casa, los crecientes rumores que surgieron en la residencia y el sumado estrés que la carrera de derecho ejercía sobre Yui ayudaron a que la desconfianza comenzase de un lado tras la insistencia de otro residente que claramente no respetaba el hecho de que ambas compartían un vínculo estrecho.

Todo empeoró cuando Ayano recibió la propuesta de un intercambio al otro lado del país. Lo intentaron a la distancia, pero la llama pareció ir muriendo y en el encuentro que tanto esperaron por tener la apatía estaba bien plasmada en ambas. No había chispas en cada roce, las sonrisas eran vacías y los besos se sentían forzados.

Decidieron entonces cortar por lo sano, y cuando Ayano volvió a la ciudad únicamente se enfocó en hablarle para recoger sus cosas del apartamento de Yui.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero Kyoko dice que no te ve mucho y prefiere no hablar de ti, ¿se pelearon o algo parecido?

—Para nada, simplemente he andado en todas partes y en ninguna a la vez, no podemos coincidir tanto como antes.

_Mentira._

_—_Entiendo. —Guardaron silencio, un incómodo silencio, mientras bebían de las copas que les habían ofrecido— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien.

_No es cierto._

—Me alegro de oír eso.

Yui estaba consciente de que se había visto demasiado fría en aquel momento, pero no sabía llevar muy bien las mentiras. Igualmente, ¿realmente que esperaba Ayano que le dijera, lo miserable que había sido? Tardó en admitirlo, pero fue una idiota a la que le costó madurar en el momento preciso.

Yui estaba consciente de que en gran parte el desenlace era su culpa, Kyoko estuvo allí para reprochárselo.

Quien comenzó a descuidar a relación había sido ella, quien comenzó a perder la confianza había sido ella, quien dejó atrás su lado detallista había sido ella y finalmente quien perdió el interés en el "nosotras" había sido ella. Ayano era una excelente mujer por la cual luchar, el problema era que Yui fue demasiado perezosa y se cansó de hacerlo.

Cuando las llamadas nocturnas brillaron por su ausencia fue que sintió un vacío, cuando las sonrisas mañaneras se desvanecieron se entristeció, cuando su calor comenzó a ser más y más lejano fue cuando entró en depresión.

Se topaban de vez en cuando en la universidad, cada que las constelaciones de alineaban, pero había un no escrito pacto de silencio que las hacía actuar como un par de desconocidos. El grupo entendió que cada una quería su espacio y apoyaron a que no coincidiesen durante sus salidas; con el tiempo se volvió normal que Yui prácticamente las rechazase a todas y se aislara en su mundo.

Durante la ceremonia de graduación compartieron miradas anhelantes, pero no se acercaron en lo más mínimo. Si algo tenían las dos en común es que se reservaban mucho lo que sentían para no causar problemas a terceros, por eso Yui se había orillado a obligar a Kyoko, Akari y Chinatsu (con quienes más convivía) a que dijesen que no la veían a menudo, para dejarle así ocultar la tristeza que tardó en llegar por la partida de su amada Tsundere y como era que se quedó estancada en los recuerdos, formando una prisión de la que no podía escapar. Así mismo, y gracias a esto, no fue muy difícil que Ayano convenciese a su círculo más cercano, Chitose, Himawari y Sakurako de hacerle creer a Yui que todo había estado bien, que en realidad no se sobrecargaba en trabajo hasta caer exhausta por el agotamiento, que descuidaba su alimentación por temporadas y se auto convencía de que nada pasaba y se encontraba perfectamente.

Para Ayano, su corazón había quedado abierto y sus sentimientos no habían muerto como pensó a pesar de que quien había terminado la relación la había terminado ella. Se arrepintió al instante, pero no había marcha atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Nadie parecía saber algo de Yui y eso le angustiaba, sabia como solía enfrentarse a sus emociones (aunque ella misma no era el mejor de los ejemplos tampoco) y seriamente tenía miedo del rumbo que pudiera tomar en su vida, por eso en cuanto se enteró que Yui confirmó su asistencia a la boda de Sakurako y Himawari no había dudado en confirmas la suya al instante.

Necesitaba verla.

Ansiaba verla con todo su ser.

—El tiempo vuela cuando no llevas la cuenta de él—Escuchó a Yui decir después de un rato. Nada les ataba a estar en ese lugar sosteniendo una conversación vana y superficial, pero allí estaban por su iniciativa y deseo de escuchar su voz después de años sin hacerlo.

—Tienes razón. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos, y hoy ya cada quien ha hecho su vida.

Yui le dio un asentimiento que Ayano no supo interpretar, nunca había sido una mujer fácil de leer, al contrario de ella.

—Aunque la verdad no estoy tan segura de estar igual de bien a cómo has escuchado.

Yui se giró y le sonrió de una manera que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

Aquella sonrisa era triste.

— ¿Quién puede estar bien realmente bien?

—Tengo recuerdos vagos sobre la fecha en la que realmente lo estuve.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Sí.

Nuevamente hubo silencio. Ayano temió ir demasiado lejos y haber asustado a Yui con ello.

—Mis recuerdos no son vagos, sino más bien cortos, insuficientes. A veces los rememoro una y otra vez como si fuera un maratón de películas, preguntándome a mí misma "¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?"

Aquello le golpeó terriblemente, bajó su guardia e hizo la pregunta que tantas veces se hizo.

— ¿Qué nos pasó, Yui?

—No lo sé.

Sintió sus ojos arder, pero se mantuvo firme, tomó la copa y la alzó de tal manera que la azabache entendió que quería hacer y chocó la suya propia en un brindis antes de finalmente abandonar la mesa que les unía y pasar el resto del evento en los opuestos extremos opuestos de los que Yui no se encontrara. Sintió su mirada clavada en su espalda, pero se rehusó a mirar, consciente de que, al hacerlo, todo terminaría en ese momento, y ella no quería que todo terminara aún.

Era egoísta,

Sumamente egoísta.

* * *

_**Escribir Karma y escuchar a mis vecinos románticos cantar canciones de Sin Bandera me dejaron deprimido (?)**_

_**Lo cierto es que escuchando "No es cierto" de Noel **_**_Schajris _**_**y Danna Paola tuve una idea acerca de una pareja de exes reuniéndose nuevamente y pues después de ir descartando parejas quedó esta a saber porqué.**_

_**Ultimamente he tenido bastantes reencuentros en mi vida y creo que eso está influyendo en mis historias, así que posiblemente salga otro oneshot con el reencuentro como temática, esperemos que no sea tan sad como este (?) ¿Fue sad en primer lugar? La verdad no sé que acabo de hacer, jaja.**_

_**Admito igual, que originalmente tenía la idea de terminar el One-shot con un posterior reencuentro en donde se reenconciliaban, pero al final terminé cortarlo en donde quedó, no sé, como me gutó más y se sintió más natural.**_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, que tengan bonito dia/tarde/noche/madrugada. Muchas gracias por leer.**_


End file.
